Nobody's Douji
by Karakuri Pandora
Summary: Axel has been haunted by memories of his sombody's douji, Pandora. A girl he left to fight a war. what happens when he finds her again? and what if she joined the orginization? rated for possible language *cough*Vice*cough*
1. Dreams of the past

Pandora: Hello, this will be my first fan fiction on here, so please help me get better ^^

Vice: You know, this makes you look patheti-

Pandora: *Hits Vice over the head* don't start with me!

Vice: OW!

Axel: *Walks in, sees Pandora hitting Vice, then walks out* well, anyway, read the story, got it memorized?

**Chapter one:**

_**Dreams of the past**_

Axels' point of view:

_ Axel walked around in an area that seemed empty. He realized that he was dreaming, but one thing bothered him…everything was BLACK! He had NO idea where the walls were, but even the floor seemed non-existent! It was worse than the castle that never was! Where was everything?_

_ Suddenly, as if his questions were answered, he saw some soft blue light. As he got closer, he saw a petite girl facing away from him. Her knee-length dark blue hair swayed a bit; despite the fact that there was no wind. Her shirt tied at the neck and mid-back, exposing some of her back. It also had long sleeves that were tucked into her bluish-green gauntlets. _

_ The girl jumped a bit, knee's bent, but oddly enough, she didn't come back down. She remained floating in mid-air. Axel couldn't see the flight boosters hidden under her white hakama. The girl turned to face Axel, her pretty face lighting up upon seeing him._

_ "Master!" the small girl called happily. "Lea-Sama! How long has it been? Pandora has been waiting to see you!" Pandora…that's right! She was his somebody, Lea's, karakuri douji, Pandora!_

_ Suddenly, the invisible black floor under his feet disappeared. Axel dropped and, after a minute-long bloody-murder scream, he landed on soft grass. Hey! Finally some color showed up!_

_ Infront of him sat a happy Pandora, making flower crowns for a couple of random kids. Behind her was Axels' chuckling somebody, Lea. Next to him was_

_Ventus and his yellow and white Douji. Isa and his Douji sat on rocks. They both flipped their hair, "hmphed" and turned away._

_ Axel laughed at the peaceful dream. _Maybe this will turn out to be a good dream_, He thought._

Oops, thought to soon.

_ Just as suddenly as the peacefulness came, it left. The medow was now dark, decimated, and damaged. Karakuri Douji came from all over, forming two groups, and attacking the opposing group._

_ Pandora and her two Douji friends were socked and sent flying ten feet. Pandora actually made a huge skid mark and mound of dirt!_

_ Lea ranto help her, but she put a hand out to stop him. Her bluish-green eye protectors fully covered her eyes. "Run master, Pandora does not wish for you to get hurt. RUN!" with the last word, Pandora jumped back into the battle._

_Ventus and Isao bayed the Douji and ran over to Lea. They grabbed both of his arms and pulled him away from the fighting. As Pandora's gauntlets transformed into sharp spear-like rod's, Lea turned and ran away. Leaving Pandora to fight alone, the tattoo on his arm blazing…_

Axel suddenly jolted awake, staring at the white ceiling in his room. He slowly raised his arm to his face. As he feared, there was no tattoo, only skin. That meant that he was no longer Pandora's master she might even be dead…

_Knock knock_

Pandora: Well, there's the first chapter ^^

Vice: Review, or el-YOW!

Axel: ***Lights Vice's feet on fire***

Pandora: please ignore Vice and, PLEASE review ^^

Axel: what she said, got it memorized?


	2. Lamest Mission EVER!

Pandora: hi, sorry for not updating I was just, eheheh, being –

Vice: A lazy ass

Pandora: *Glares daggers at Vice *

Vice: *Steps back * I'm not scared! Bring it on Bit-

Axel: *Lights Vice's feet on fire * last time you fought, you practically wrecked the house. CALM DOWN! Make sure you memorize that!

Vice: *jumping from foot to foot towards the sink * FINE!

Pandora: fine…. well, please read this chapter, I hope you like it ^-^

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Lamest. Mission. Ever!**_

**Sill Axel's point of view:**

_Knock knock_

Axel got up and opened his door to find a small, pale girl with short black hair standing there.

"Uh….hi Xion…?" Axel said as a reaction to her skeptical look.

"Axel, are you hiding an animal in there?" Xion asked. She pretended to try and look past the taller man. "Who is, 'Panda'?"

Axel flushed at the fact that he had called out his nickname for Pandora. "Oh…uh…no one special…just an old friend of mine…Got it memorized?"

Xion looked both skeptical and, maybe, just maybe, a bit jealous. Though she probably wouldn't admit it. Her twin, Roxas, then walked up, already dressed in his organization cloak.

"Hey guys! Guess what? Turns out we've got a mission together!" he exclaimed cheerily, a big smile on his face. The short blond really looked like his ancestor, Ventus.

Axel didn't even here what Xion said or did as a response to Roxas's exclamation. Suddenly, Pandora's smiling face and voice flashed through his mind. _"Lea-Sama! Ventus-Sama!"_

Once the hallucination finished, he saw that Roxas and Xion both had their "What the hell?" looks on.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Axel, please don't space out ALL day, okay?" they both answered in unison.

Roxas then paused and jumped. "Oh, that's right! By the way, Zexion and Saix are accompanying us on our mission!" he announced. "Saix said to bring all of the money we own."

"What? WHY?" Axel asked outraged, Xion merely rolled her eyes. But Axel had a right to ask. He was planning on saving up for a sea-salt ice-cream party!

"How should I know?" Roxas asked. Ha and Xion then walked away, talking about what the mission could be. Axel could tell that they were getting excited.

Axel then walked back into his room and got dressed into normal cloths. He figured he should. If Saix said to bring money, that usually meant dress like a normal person, otherwise they'd look like creepers or hit men.

As he walked over to the grey area, he saw Xion and Roxas walking back to their rooms. They grumbled and mumbled something about not being told to wear normal cloths and how stupid and idiotic Saix was. He could've sworn he heard a "Saix should have stayed in Xemnas's room today, then we'd be free since they'd be having 'fun'" come from Xion. Axel chuckled a bit, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Hello Axel, I see you figured out the 'bring money' thing," Saix greeted. Isa, like Lea, was defeated by a heartless shortly after running away from the Douji battle, and so became Saix.

"So, we don't have to bring our money?" Axel and Zexion asked. Zexion actually jolted into a sitting position from the couch he was laying on. Most emotion Axel has ever seen the guy show.

"No! Bring the money!" Saix demanded, ignoring Axels child-like whining and complaining.

As the three of them waited for Xion and Roxas to get there, Axel noted the other two guys clothing. Saix had some artsy-style thing going with neon colored jeans with paint-like splotches on them, and a colorful shirt, jacket and, what Axel believed to be an…ascot? It was times like these that Axel thanked god that Zexion wore plain black and white cloths.

Xion and Roxas then finally came in. Roxas was wearing his normal twilight town outfit. Axel seriously wondered as to why he wore chaps…was it some kinda thing to honor cowboys?

When Axel saw Xion his jaw dropped. She made normal jeans, a white tee, and jean jackets, and tennis shoes look good!

Xion saw his expression and looked at herself. "What is it? You not like it or something? Do I have something on my? My face maybe?" she asked. All Axel could do was shake his head stupidly, he couldn't seem to talk until he felt Saix's fist connect with the back of his head.

"No Xion, you look fine. Let's go already," Saix said as he created a portal.

"okay, so where are we going exactly?" Xion asked as she hurried up to him and the portal.

Zexion got up and he and Roxas gave sny comments to Axel, such as "Niiiice going. Very ingenious," and "Huh, so you're not gay after all, bi maybe?" Axel grimaced and followed. As they walked through the portal, Xion and Roxas clung to Axels jacket like a couple of little kids.

They came out in front of what looked like an antique/pawn shop. Axel did an anime fall. "A pawn shop? REALLY?"

"HOW could this take five people?" Xion also complained. "This should only take ONE!"

Saix simply walked towards the shop. "We'll probably need a lot of money."

Everyone, except Zexion, did an anime fall. Zexion simply palmed his face. They all then followed Saix, no sense in arguing.

"Lamest. Mission. EVER!" Roxas whined as he followed Saix.

Roxas: *walks in and reads chapter* eh? Why are Xion and I twins? Isn't she-

Pandora: *covers Roxas's mouth with her hand* Shhhhhhh! Some people haven't played or finished Kingdom Hearts 358/2 yet!

Roxas: *through Pandora's hand * Fine…

Vice: Review the story!

Axel: Please get it memorized.


	3. The three Douji's

Pandora: okay well, I should probably start putting up disclaimers…Go Axel!

Axel: *Pulls out script* Karakuri Pandora does not own anything from Kingdom hearts, nor anything from Karakuridouji ULTIMO. They belong to their respective owners. She does own Pandora, Trey, and Vine though. They are her ideas. Got it memorized?

Vice: *finally tied up and stuck in a closet*

Chapter three:

The Three Douji's

**STILL** Axel's point of view:

"Saix," Axel said. "What exactly are we buying?"

Saix stopped walking for a second, and then carried on. "Lord Xemnas said that we would know once we got into the store." (A.K.A. "I don't know, don't bug me!). Suddenly, a hard-backed book came flying from behind them and Saix on the back of his head.

Saix turned abruptly, holding the back of his head and glaring. "Who threw that book?" Zexion and Roxas looked in opposite directions and Xion giggled.

Saix glared, let out a "Humph" and continued walking. Axel laughed as Zexion stopped momentarily to pick up his book. Everyone entered the pawnshop, and Roxas, Xion, and Zexion ran into Axel and Saix, who had stopped in the middle of the shop. The twins looked at the older men quizzically and Zexion simply looked in the direction they were.

"It can't be possible…" Saix gasped, which was really different since the man showed no emotion besides annoyance and going berserker.

In front of them were three large glass cases, each of them had what looked like a Roxas/Xion sized beat-up ceramic dolls. The one on the left had long blue hair, blue cloths, and a scar from under his right eye to the bottom of the left side of his nose, similar to Saix's. It looked beautiful, and had the same stuck-up, beauty obsessed, and full-of-himself attitude as Saix. Though no one would ever say that to his face. On the right was another boy, but he had blond, puffy hair a pair of with samurai pants, and a yellow jacket that showed his chest. Both had blue or yellow gauntlets on their arms though.

The one in the middle was the most surprising though. Not only because of Axels face of shock, guilt, and recognition, but because she looked way more beat up than the other two. She had knee-length blue hair, some of it covered by sea-foam green eye-pices directly above her eyes. A long cut went from her right eye piece to the bottom of her chin. Her black halter –top was torn in the stomach, the left sleeve was also torn. Her left arm was torn in half as well, stopping at her wrist. A screw was visible, having been screwed into her arm to keep her gauntlet there. There were also various other cuts, scraps and scratches. Even through all of this though, she retained her feeling of angelic innocence and beauty.

Saix and Axel stepped closer to the cases, Axel put a hand on the girl's case, and suddenly, her eyes opened sleepily. She looked at Axel with blank eyes, which quickly turned to surprise and recognition. Her mouth looked like a small dimond. Her eyes then began watering and she suddenly lunged out of the case and literally knocked Axel over in a glomp, screaming; "MASTER! HAS IT REALLY BEEN A CENTURY? PANDORA HAS BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK! SHE'S SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

Xion turned so green with jealousy, Roxas sneakily put a "New Garden" sign on her head, next to the small lily she grabbed when they walked in. the other two "Dolls" also woke up, the blue haired one stared at Saix, and the other at Roxas. The blond copied the girl and tackled Roxas in a hug, screaming "MASTER!" while the other broke out of the glass case and went to shake Saix's hand.

Roxas and Axel simultaneously screamed "HOLY XEMNAS!" as they fell to the ground. When the doll-like kids got off, they were perfectly fine. The girl's arm was actually repaired and the gauntlet left in the broken case.

Axel and Roxas were knocked out, but when they woke up, they saw Xion talking to the two responsible for their unconsciousness, and Zexion observing the blue-haired girl from the corner of his eye. Saix and the similar doll were apparently sharing beauty tips…at least that's what they thought they were doing. Out of nowhere though, Xion walked up to Axel and slapped him.

"How dare you leave Pandora there?" the short black-haired girl shouted in his face. "She worked so hard, you seemed fine, until that final douji battle! She trusted you and you never returned for her! I expected that from Saix, but not you!" a "HEY!" came Saix, but Xion ignored it from her little outburst and stomped on Axels foot. She threw down money for her lily on the table with the cashier, then stomped into the bluish black portal she summoned. A confused Roxas followed his twin before the portal disappeared.

The girl, Pandora, had a worried look on her face as she looked from where Xion had disappeared from to the confused Axel. Her blond friend tried to calm her down, but she still looked worried. Axel rounded on her and stared her down.

"One; I'm no longer Lea, I am his nobody, Axel. Two; WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL XION?" he demanded from the smaller girl. She "eepp"ed and hid behind Zexion, who just continued reading his book, though he still seemed more interested in the shorter blue-haired girl.

"P-Pandora just t-told her what happened a long time ago," she stuttered. "That's all. Pandora never said anything bad about you master Axel." Zexion looked over at the worrying, cowering girls. The blond Douji came over and put a yellow gauntlet on Pandora's shoulder. Saix and his Douji huffed, and walked into their own portal, leaving it open for the others.

Axel watched the two pricks leave, then sighed and stood there, giving the worried Pandora an apologetic look. Right before Pandora could rush to his side though, Zexion grabbed her wrist, closing his book, and practically dragged the small, Douji to the portal. The blond boy looked at Axel and walked over to him.

"So…master Ventus died? That wasn't him?" the blond asked, following Axel through the portal.

"No Trey, that was Roxas. One of Ventus' descendants." Axel briefly explained, the blond, Trey, simply nodded his head in understanding. They then came into the grey area to find…

Pandora: sorry for getting this in late ^^'

Vice: She's still a lazy ass. You'll all just need to get used to it. So b-OOOWWWW!

Pandora: *wearing giant gauntlet and has a shovel* I thought you were in the closet! How'd you get out!

Vice: Xion let me out!

Xion: *Gets the hell out of the room before she's seen* HE THREATENED ME!

Axel: *Begins chasing Vice around, threatening to burn him alive.*

Pandora: Aren't my friends the most NORMAL people you've ever seen? ^^' yeah, I didn't think so…well, I've started school now, so I'll try to get things up so *Drags Zexion and Roxas into the room*

Roxas: *Watching Axel and Vice* yeah…please review…

Zexion: Ditto…


	4. Ultimo and Vice arrive!

Vice: FINALLY I ge- *tackled by Pandora *

Pandora: Quit talking damnit! Otherwise I'll tie you up again and melt your metal face off with a lighter!

Ultimo: ummm… should I count that as evil?

Pandora: No, I am PURGING evil ^^

Ultimo: Okay ^^

Axel: wow…I have a feeling Ultimo is about as dense a Pandora.

Pandora: *still sitting on Vice * Hmph. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Karakuridouji Ultimo. They belong to their respective owners. I DO own Pandora, Trey, and Vine.

Axel: She also will not be adding comments at the bottom. Got it memorized?

Everyone: Now, on with the story! xD

Pandora: sorry it's a short chapter. I cant really think of anything else -.-'

Chapter four:

Ultimo and Vice arrive!

Pandora's of view:

I was dragged into a grey room by Zexion to see a silver-haired man standing in front of us. Xion was also there, still looking thoroughly pissed off. She walked over and gave me a hug, I looked at her, slightly confused, then realized that Zexion was still holding my hand. I looked up at him, over my shoulder. He noticed and quickly let go, burying his face in his book.

Shortly following us were Saix, Vine, Axel and Trey. I looked sadly over at Axel when Xion let go. Axel didn't even look my way, so I looked down, sad that I had caused a fight between him and Xion.

"You three must be Pandora, Vine, and Trey," the silver-haired man said, spreading his arms and smiling. Saix walked over and stood next to him. "Welcome, if all of you will please follow me to the meeting room." He then turned around, gripped Saixes hand, and walked away. Xion linked her arm with mine, which now had its gauntlet rightfully replaced, and began skipping after the two men. I stumbled after her, not feeling like flying.

"Uh, why must you and Pandora skip while following?" I quickly looked behind me, to see Axel looking hurt, Trey and Roxas holding a conversation, and Zexion with his nose in his book…again. All of them were walking normally though. Vine floated past us, looking as princess-y as ever. "No one else is."

"Because that's what best friends do silly" was Xion's answer. i made and "Oh!" face, then began skipping along myself, falling into step with my new-found best friend. If only Uru-Nii could see this!

When we finally reached the "Meeting room" Xion and I stopped skipping, her letting go of my arm and putting on a black, hooded cloak. I turned to see the other non-douji's putting on similar cloaks. Everyone but Xemnas, Vine, Trey and I walked in, disappearing in black clouds, and then reappearing in high-set chairs. Xemnas led us into the middle of the room, and I noted the other men, and one woman, dressed in black coats.

"These three are what are known as Karakuridouji, or mechanical boys, and a mechanical girl. Even if they look human," Xemnas began.

"woooow!" exclaimed a man with brown hair in a style which, I believe, is called a mullet. "So cool! I didn't know they existed!"

"Who knew you existed dude?" asked a man who looked like some sort of pirate.

Xemnas glared at the two, then carried on with his announcement. "yes, well, next week, I will decide who will become the new masters of these three. We also have recruited these two-" he gestured towards two normally dressed humans who were glaring at each other. They looked like Uru's master and the stupid rat-faced king that Vice chose as his master. "These are these two somebody's Douji."

I let out an audible gasp when I saw Uru, or Ultimo, and Vice walk out, glaring. Uru saw me as well, and we both floated up and went to tackle each other, screaming "URU-NII!/ PANDORA!" a loud crash resounded when we hit eacvh other, and we began laughing while hugging.

"What, no hug for me Panda?" Vice sneered, looking me straight in the eye. I glared, but Uru stopped me from attacking. Xemnas then coughed again. "alright, well, that's enough for introductions, now, everyone but Saix, OUT!" everyone did as told, Xion dragging me into the grey room again. I pulled Uru along with.


	5. Just a random afternoon

Pandora: Heheh, sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer broke down, and I didn't have enough time at school to write a section.

Vice: this time, it's true, she wasn't just being a lazy-*smacked by a frying pan* oof!

Pandora: *holding said frying pan* would you stop doing that!

Vice: I was giving an f***ing compliment! I agreed with you b***h!

Pandora: oh, well, heh ^^'

Vice and Pandora: *get in a fist fight over past feuds and practically nothing*

Axel and Ultimo: -.-' Yeah, well, on with the story (got it memorized?/ stop fighting you two!)….Karakuri Pandora doesn't own anything besides Pandora, Vine, and Trey…

Chapter five:

Just a random afternoon

Pandora's point of view:

I sat on the couch with Uru-nii, Yamato-sama, and Xion-chan, asking about the castle, what Uru and Yamato had been up to, what a normal day was for each of them, and other miscellaneous things. It had been so long since I could see or talk to anyone, so I was a little curiouse about things. Maybe I was a bit to curious though…?

"Ne! Ne! Xion-chan!" I said, directing another question towards my new best friend. I did my best to avoid b***h-slapping (as Xion called it) Vice as the tugged a bit at my hair. He seemed to enjoy annoying and being mean to my. As I tried being good and avoid temptation, I secretly hoped that Ultimo would soccer punch him back to the 30th century.

"Yeah, Panda-chan?" Xion asked back, smiling due to learning to use my nickname easily.

"I was wondering, what's Axel-sama like nowadays?" I asked, scooting up to her a bit, both due to childish curiosity, and a good way to get my hair away from Vices gauntlets. The latter failed.

"hmph, I thought he was nice, but he doesn't seem the least bit upset about YOU being left there to die Panda-chan! I mean, how heartless can you get!" Xion began. Despite the fact it wasn't apart of my "wisdom" I could foresee a ranting Xion coming. And it began with her first sentence. "I mean, you did so much for him!"

"Now, now Xion-chan," I began, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Axel-Sama walkinf and seem to cring upon hearing what Xion was saying. Rat-face was behind him, but Axel-sama fried his feet to make him leave, and then hid behind the wall to eavesdrop.

"Lea-sama wasn't horrible at all, in fact, he was very kind to Pandora." I told Xion, yet again for that day. "Pandora was the one who ordered him to leave. Vine and Trey agreed with Pandora, so Ventus-sama and Isa-sama got Lea-sama to leave since he wouldn't listen. Besides, the planet was in trouble anyway and Ventus-sama had something to do. Pandora is not exactly sure why Lea-sama, or Axel-sama didn't return, but Pandora sure that there's a good reason!" my face lit up and I smiled at Xion-chan. "why don't you ask Axel-sama, Xion-chan?"

She nodded, still unconvinced, but I made/forced her stand up and pushed her towards Axel-sama. Luckily, I was also now out of the way of Vice's gauntlets, which came as a bonus.

"I wonder who wil be Pandora's new master though…" I sighed. Then something struck me. "by the way, what dos everyone think Xemnas-san and Siax-sama are doing? Apparently only Siax-sama was allowed to stay…" Uru shrugged, Yamato-sama became thoughtful, and everyone who worked here began snickering, laughing, or blushing.

"Well pansy" Vice said, "They're probably f***ing." I stared at him, shocked he'd even say that. Then what he called me sink-ed in.

"Why, you-" I began, but a man that looked like a pirate came walking in, and came straight at me.

"Hey cutie-pie, how'd you like to try hanging out with me tonight?" He asked. I don't know what it was, but something about him creep-ed me out. I looked around quickly, but the only people there were me, Uru, Vice, Yamato, and Zexion who was sitting behind me. Really, it seemed that Zexion was my only hope here.

"Um…Pandora isn't quite sure what you mean…" I didn't want to hurt him, so when he stepped towards me, I stepped back. Why'd he have to be apart of the organization?

"Leave her alone Xigbar," I heard Zexion mutter, right before a hard-backed book on physics collided loudly with Xigbar's face. Suddenly Zexion was next to me, grabbed my elbow, was hurried me into, apparently, his room. All the while he said something like "Everyone, get to your rooms, surfer-pirates out again."

As he locked his door, I could tell everyone else was in their own rooms, doors locked as well. Xigbar was left alone in the hall. Zexion walked over to his bed and layed down, picking up a random book.

"Sorry about this, I figured it was the only way at the time," Zexion surprised me simply by talking. "Plus you don't have a room yet. Just stay here for a little bit. You can read a book if you want." He lazily waved a hand towards his wall of books. I do believe this was the most I had heard him talk.

"Um, thank you," I said as I picked up a large book and sat on the ground, leaning against the end of his bed.


	6. After the shock

Pandora: Eh heh, no excuse this time….

Vice: ….

Axel: Do you NOT have your lines memorized yet?

Ultimo: Why's Vice being quiet?

Vice: I have no idea why anyone would think this idiot would own any of us *walks out of room*

Pandora: *being held back by both Axel and Ultimo* Grrrrr…..

_Chapter 6:_

_After the shock_

Pandora's Point of View:

I sat with Zexion in his room, reading some book on robotics. How ironic, that's how I was made, but apparently they have yet to come up with creating anything too similar to me. I was startled a bit when a hand bopped my head a bit. I looked up to see Zexion looking at me, obviously being the one who bopped me.

"It's probably okay to leave now," He told me, still with that stoic look on his face. I looked up and nodded, I also gave him a big bright smile, since he didn't seem to show her many emotions.

Zexion seemed surprised a bit, but was able to recover quickly. He got off his bed and went to the door, opening it and gesturing outside. "Come on, let's go." He grabbed a different book as he walked outside. I followed after, happily skipping. I seemed to learn something about him: he's a total book worm.

Axels Point of view:

I had managed to get Xion in my room, since hers was on the other side of the hall. Xion fumed as we waited for Xigbar to get out of the room, obviously not liking being in a room alone with me.

I sighed and sat on my bed, motioning for her to sit as well. She glared, but sat. I waited for her to say something, and at some point, wound up lying on my back, hands behind my bed as she huffed and crossed her legs. She gave a final huff before turning to ask me a question.

"Why didn't you go back to Pandora?"

"Sorry, didn't hear ya."

"Why did you leave Pandora?" Xion asked again, this time she was next to me and punched my chest a little. I sighed, having figured that Pandora already explained.

"I thought Pandora told you; I didn't want to leave!" He told her, he gave her a look before saying: "Memorize it this time! I was dragged away from the battle!" he said the last sentence slowly, as if Xion was a small child.

"I know that!" the smaller girl huffed. "I MEANT, why didn't you go back for her when it ended?" Axel thought about the question, closing his eyes and putting one arm over them. He got a flash back of being attacked by a heartless, and waking up as "Axel".

"I was attacked by a heartless, and it took a while to remember," He sighed, hopping that was enough of an explanation. Apparently it wasn't.

"Why didn't you go back after you remembered? Or did you remember everything BUT her?" Xion hit his chest again, a little harder than before. Axel grunted before her moved his arm and gave her the "Don't push it" look. She backed off a bit, but only in means of hitting him. She still pressured her questions.

"After I joined the organization for a year, I did," He admitted, slightly embarrassed, but mainly annoyed at having to admit he went back. "She wasn't there; no one was. Though Ultimo was apparently a little ways away from the site."

Xion fell silent for a while, before she hugged his arm and gave a small apologetic "Sorry". Axel grinned, then sat up, Xion letting his arm go.

"So, got all of that memorized?" He grinned at her. She gave a dutiful nod. "We good now?" she gave another nod. "Alright, let's head out, I think Xig's out of his Pedo state by now."

They walked out, laughing about random stuff, and found Zexion and Pandora sitting next together on the couch. Pandora turned when she heard them, and smiled about them being friends again. Axel gave Pandora a little push to signal her to move a little bit. She complied, making a little flash of annoyance cross Zexion's face for a second as she moved away from him. Axel gave the book-worm a funny look before sitting between him and Pandora, Xion sat at her other side.

The three talked for a while and laughed, Pandora occasionally trying to get Zexion to join, though he kept declining. After a while, Roxas and Trey showed up, immediately jumping in. Saix and Vain ignored them all…like normal…


End file.
